hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Darkcloud!/A "normal" day in StarClan
5:00 a.m. The kits were up already, and shooting each other with their water guns. All except Lightkit, who was busy in the nursery, perfecting her plans for her pair of wings. "Muw-ha-ha!" she cackled, then coughed. "Hairball." she croaked. 5:30 a.m. The kits were worn out, and out of water. Earthpaw had joined them. The mothers finally had some rest. Sandstar pulled out her fav food, Spicy chicken wings,and ate like crazy. The rest of the queens went to lie in the sun to dry off....when suddenly they were attacked by petals, leaves, dirt and beams of light! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" they screamed, and ran away. Earthpaw, Petalkit, Leafkit,and Lightkit crept out from their hiding places. Earthpaw went to the sunny spot and staked a flag there. "We have won!" He declared. The queens peeked out from their hiding place. "No you haven't!" they cried and went to get their water guns. Earthpaw just laughed and laid down in the sun. 6:00 a.m Hollyleaf and Rosepaw were awake and singing their favorite song, "Do you like waffles?", which woke the elders up. Luckyfoot popped his head out and yelled, "I hate waffles!! Now Shut up!!" Hollyleaf and Rosepaw continuted to sing, resulting in Ashclaw throwing moss balls at them. One of the moss balls hit the the strategy board, on which the all queens, except Sandstar, who was STILL eating, were plotting their revange on the kits. They threw it back and... 6:30 a.m. By now, the med cats, queens, and elders were in a full scale moss battle. This woke the apprentices up. Inside the apprentice's den, Darkpaw and Cherrypaw were giving orders. Darkpaw was attempting to to teach Blazepaw and Shadepaw to control their powers, while Cherrypaw tried to calm Melonpaw and Limepaw, who had gotten into the honey and catnip. Clawpaw watched from the entrance until he was hit by a moss ball.... 7:00 a.m. The apprentices had joined the moss battle. The warriors were starting to wake up. First up was Dustpelt, who put on his red banndana and started to sing "It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!!!" Then Crystalwing and Stardust woke up, and pulled out their mirrors and began to groom. Eclipsemoon muttered "shut up", then threw ''something ''at Dust. The something was Lightkit, who had come in looking for Redtooth. As she flew though the air, she cried " I'M FLYING!! :D". Dustpelt was hit by a flying ball of fur, and managed to close his mouth before eating fur. At this, the rest of the warriors woke up and pandamoim brooke loose... 7:30 a.m. Spottedfire had managed to clam everyone down, except Sandstar, who was hyped up on chicken. She was bounceing aroud doing the chicken dance. 8:00 a.m. Dustpelt organized a hunting patol- "Cloverheart, Shadeflower, Cinderpelt, Mintleaf, and Amberheart! Grab your rifles! We're going hunting!!", he yelled,"Spottedfire, Crystalwing, Stardust, Eclipsemoon! Guard the camp the camp with Redtooth! Troops! Fall in!". The warriors formed two lines. Guards in one line, hunters in another. The hunters grabbed their camo uniforms and rifles, while the guards simply got the machince guns. 8:30 a.m. The hunting patrol was back! They brought back 2 mice, 3 birds, and a magic deer! Will work on it randomly.... Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fics